Needs Met
by Lysis
Summary: After battle, Alexander has several things on his mind, but one stands foremost.
1. Chapter 1

Needs Met

Author: Lysis

Copyright June 2012

After battle, Alexander has several things on his mind, but one stands foremost.

* * *

All had gone well. The portents of the battle line sacrifices had been good ones the gods had held their back, _Nike_ had been theirs. The pyres were burning low, the count of dead and wounded was not as bad as had been predicted, this always pleased him. The Companion Cavalry had lost fewer horses than expected; he could breathe a little easier. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Zeus. Alexander, king of the Macedonians strode back toward his quarters he was tired but pleased.

He had walked the camp, visited the wounded, his usual practice after a battle. His own wound seen to, he checked the bandage on his leg, again, there was no seepage, Philip, his physician would not fret come morning when he would check it, again. With a wave of his hand, he motioned to the Seven to follow at a fair distance. He wished some silence and for some reason the tramp of their feet and rattle of their armour disturbed him. He turned ever so slightly and caught the tall figure of Hephaistion, his helm glittering in the setting sun. Wood smoke and the savoury scent of roasting meat tickled his nostrils and his mouth watered. He grinned and began to hum.

Now all he wished for was a bath, some wine, food, and a good night's sleep. Still, one thing lingered, persisting, and would not let him rest. As always, it pricked him like the scab of a healing wound, giving no peace with its insistent itch. Usually after battle, he desired only rest and peace, then once that was gained an evening passed in good company with his companions. Occasionally, a night with a pretty youth, there was a new page, Dionysius, whose lithe body enticed him just a bit, and the boy showed promise at his duties. Clearly, he was eager to please it was writ clear on his face. For a moment, he shuffled faces in his mind, searching... ah, yes. His father, Leonnatus, son of Androkles, a good man, a veteran of high regard, had served with distinction under _his _Father, Philip. Good things might come of such a mentoring. He would admit that tonight he was still a bit restless; a bit of bed sport might relieve it and help him sleep.

Hmm, yes, he decided with a smile, he might indulge _that_ itch. First, though he would see to what needed doing.

The corral was quiet, he peered into the distance, Boukephalus stood under a tree. He turned at the sound of his master's voice and trotted over. The black stallion nudged his master's arm and took the proffered apple crunching it quickly in his great teeth. Alexander smiled as he stroked his broad forehead. He checked his legs, flank, neck and head. He had been groomed and tended to his coat shone and was smooth as silk. He kissed the wet nose and received the swipe of red tongue in return. Laughing, he coughed and cleared his throat. That caused a stir among the Seven he could hear the quick movement of light footsteps, without turning he knew Hephaistion had advanced just a bit. Alexander signed all was well and shook his head. He sighed, and with one last kiss to Boukephalus' brow, turned heading toward his tent, now he could rest, all was well.

finis


	2. Chapter 2

Needs Met, Two

Author: Lysis - (Copyright June 2012)

The day after battle, Alexander awakens to begin his day, which will not be as he might have hoped.

_*Aegis:_ is a large collar or cape worn in ancient times to display the protection provided by a high religious authority or the holder of a protective shield signifying the same, such as a bag-like garment that contained a shield. Sometimes the garment and the shield are merged, with a small version of the shield appearing on the garment. It originally was derived from the protective shield associated with a religious figure when related in myths and images. The wearing of the aegis and its contents show sponsorship, protection, or authority derived from yet a higher source or deity. *Wikipedia

* * *

Dawn, Peritas wiggled by his side and sneezed. In one lithe movement, Alexander rolled to the side of his bed and sat up. Hands joined he sat bleary eyed for a few moments while a delicious coolness in the air pebbled his warm skin. Turning he smiled as he stroked the large red furred dog.

"And, how did you get there, 'eh? I don't recall inviting you to share my bed last night.' The dog grinned, his long tongue hanging out.

In the outer room beyond his chamber two pages, ever alert to his every nuance entered his bedchamber, quietly. He signed to the younger of them with one hand as he stood and stretched. Walk him." He watched his pet led off for with the promise of a breakfast of leftover stew upon his return.

"My Lord," Anakreon, the senior duty page directing the slaves brining in the water for his morning ablutions spoke urgently. "Eumenes of Kardia, and General Parmenion beg your immediate attention." Before another moment passed, his royal secretary was hustling in his long face lined with worry. He was followed by the stocky, shorter form of Parmenion the man's perpetual frown of worry was even deeper and Alexander found himself frowning in turn.

"Alexander," Parmenion began, "There was a disturbance in the camp, during the night a brawl broke out. Four men were killed, twelve are under guard and five in the hospital tent badly wounded. All are members of the Thesselian cavalry."

Alexander groaned deeply and dunked his face into the silver toilet vessel letting the cool liquid surround him.

"Do you know the cause?

"It was over a tribal issue, the _aegis_ was dropped during battle and..._"_ Parmenion made a gesture against the evil eye, leaned forward, and whispered in Alexander's ear.

"_Zeus Aegiochos_!" Alexander swore softly. " I want to see their tribal leaders within the hour. Separate all members of the various families from the others. Speak of this to no one else." He paused and called for Anakreon to send immediately for his seer Aristander.

"I need him now, before the sacrifice." He pushed his wet hair back with one hand and grabbed onto the side of the washstand as he felt himself sway. He took a stalk of parsley and chewed it as he scraped away the light growth of hair upon his chin. His leg ached and he was hungry, but he spit the parsley out, he would eat nothing until after the morning sacrifice. He took the cloth handed him swiped it about his body, shook himself and began to dress, a bit more slowly than usual. He was twenty-five, and reflected his bones shouldn't be aching this much, this soon. Frowning he passed through a series of rooms as he headed to the outer rooms of the tent, Darius' former tent.

Already he could sense the mood of the small crowd of men gathering along the tent's catwalk. Their mingled voices seemed too loud, and he wrinkled his nose against the smell of unwashed bodies and fresh wood smoke.

The glint of gold caught his eye. With a sigh of regret, he watched the hipbath carried through to his empty chamber. A bath would have been so pleasant. Well, there was nothing for it. He squinted against the rising sun, and caught Hephaistion's waiting eye, he signalled to him as he stepped into the crush of waiting officers that fell upon him.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Needs Met, 3

As Alexander awaits the arrival of his seer, Aristander, he takes notice of the feel of the men about him. Continuation of Part 2

* * *

Hephaistion stepped up next to Alexander as though to shield him from the oncoming stress of the day. He was always there, when his many duties allowed, at his side no matter the day or time to offer his counsel and friendship. Many others sought to do this, but only Hephaistion did it as though breathing, as though it was an intrinsic part of him. Smiling, Alexander brushed his hand along his friend's arm. Then he frowned, Hephaistion was still holding his arm awkwardly, the wound he'd taken at Gaugamela had healed cleanly, but he was still in some discomfort. Alexander peered at him carefully it was in the manner in which he was holding the arm with the rest of his body that gave away his discomfort. Their eyes met for a moment, unspoken words passed. Hephaistion sighed briefly and cleared his throat. He wrinkled his nose, as though he had caught the scent of something bad and leaned over toward Alexander's right ear, and after offering the ritual greeting, spoke softly.

"There has been word of bad blood in camp overnight." Reading the faces before him with his eyes, Alexander nodded in affirmation.

"Aye, in the Thessalian cavalry a brawl broke out last night over the _aegis_. Parmenion was just briefing me about it. I've to speak with Aristander about it before I advance much further on the work of the day. Go and walk about the camp, for I've no time for it just now and get the feel of the men. Then come back. By then I will have spoken with Aristander and hopefully know more." Their eyes met, Hephaistion nodded briefly, and disappeared.

"Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!" The voices rang in his ears, a cacophony of complaints, suggestions, petitions, worries, all clamouring for his attention. Patiently he listened to those about him, every few moments, his eyes searching for the tall figure of Aristander. He turned from time to time to discuss something with Eumenes who stood next to him, recording whatever was necessary, the king's decision on some policy, large or small; he required a record of everything.

Alexander sniffed and rubbed his forehead. His head was beginning to ache. It had begun last night, but a cup of wine had soothed it, now it had returned. He sighed, aye; he acknowledged the head ache even had a name, Parmenion. He could not fault the man his duties, he did them well. Did he have to be so opinionated on certain issues? Would he not back down even once? Zeus knows when he was younger, greener; he had been pleased with the older officer's advice, until it became a thing of argument between them. The proposals from Darius, the Persian King had brought this to a forefront. No longer did Alexander feel as though he could allow Parmenion so open a hand. After this last victory, after Gaugamela, things had changed irrevocably. The old man would have to change too.

Alexander stood half turned toward his tent. He could hear Pareminon's voice in the background. He was arguing with someone, Leonnatus? Well, let them argue. He would have enough to do this day.

His first order of business after the sacrifice and morning counsel was to visit the wounded. With three hospital tents, he had only been able to do the most cursory of rounds yesterday. Today, he had planned a greater time to spend in each. However, now with this problem with the Thessialians...

He'd half a mind to go back into his tent and throw his bed blankets up over his head. The sun seemed too bright, and his leg was beginning to hurt, and he was hungry! The scent of something savory rose on the wind and his mouth watered.

By the Gods, he was hungry! Normally he minded little when he ate, but for some reason this morn he had awakened with an appetite. Of all the men in camp, he was undoubtedly the only one who had not eaten even a mouthful of porridge to break his fast. Nay, he knew Aristander would not have, either, nothing until after the morning sacrifice. He hoped Hephaistion had for he would need his strength and keen intelligence to help with the unfolding events of the day. Besides he needed the nourishment, his wound would not heal probably if he denied himself. He looked at the rise of the sun, by all accounts if Hephaistion met with little disturbance and pressed himself, speaking little to any save what might be necessary, it would take him at least an hour to report back. Most likely it would take longer than that, probably two hours as there would undoubtedly be something that would catch his eye or some matter a trooper would bring to him to present to the King. One of them, at least, needed to have half his senses working. He caught a page by the arm, and issued orders that he find the Cavalry Commander and see that he was well protected as he neared the Thessialian encampment.

Where was Aristander? What was holding his seer up? He could feel, smell, hear the rise of emotion, welling through the camp. He knew Hephaistion, Parmenion and his other officers would work quickly to quiet any immediate sign of unrest, but it would leak out soon. He did not want a riot or worse on his hands. Soldiers were always superstitious and for it to get out that the Thessalian aegis had been dishonoured could undoubtedly result in more bloodshed.

Ah, at last, the tall straight, black bearded figure of Aristander appeared. He stepped forward to greet him. The older man's dark eyes met his, Alexander took a deep breath. Already he had a sense of foreboding.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Needs Met, 4

Alexander's day continues, many duties press in upon him, leaving him little relief.

* * *

The day wore on with increasing speed. At times Alexander felt himself overtaken with a sense of panic as one thing after another demanded his attention. He tried to give himself fully to everything set before him, the sacrifices to the Gods, and the needs of the men, the officers, the animals, the wounded, and the dead.

His earlier sense of foreboding had eased. Aristander assured him the gods would not look upon him unkindly, were the right sacrifices made to appease them. A special sacrifice would be held just before sunset, to cleanse the army, especially the Thessalian cavalry of their impiety against the gods. Of course, there were the special sacrifices the Thessalians would make themselves and fines to pay; such sums would not come from his treasury. The Thessalians would have to come up with these themselves. Aristander had written to Delphi regarding what was proper.

The extra offerings would cut into the supply of sacrificial animals, thirty extra bulls and fifty sheep, and one hundred horses, stallions all. That hit hard, but Poseidon was one of the deities protecting the Thessalian cavalry. It was necessary to appease him least he find disfavour with them. Already, he had Hephaistion checking with Eumenes on the cost of the outlay for the extra animals.

It was three hours past the noon day break, and settling down on a plain camp stool in his work room, Alexander frowned as he read the list of names set before him by Eumenes of the men who would come to trial on the morrow. He grumbled to himself as he read the names. To lose these men would hit the cavalry hard, but what could he do? He could not pardon them, it would offend the gods. He rubbed his head it was beginning to ache again. There would be letters to write, lands would be confiscated, for no man could dishonour the gods in such a manner and escape freely. The kinsmen of those guilty would pay for their discretions. He had little liking for such work. It was not his way, but he could not dishonour Thessalian customs. To do so would invite greater trouble. He would have to send to Antipater regarding the implementation of these things. This would undoubtedly cause unrest, but what the law demanded be given to the gods must be seen to. He wished Aristotle were present, speaking to him would ease his mind. He sighed deeply thinking on his days as a youth. They seemed so far removed. Perhaps he would ask Hephaistion to write him.

"Alexander?" He looked up into the dark questioning eyes of his Royal Secretary who was sorting through documents and setting them out for the King's attention.

"Oh, it is nothing, I am thinking aloud." The older man smiled at him and leaned forward a bit, but quickly pulled back. Alexander caught the movement and trapped Eumenes' hand in his with a gentle squeeze. "You were going to ruffle my hair. Do not deny it!" They both laughed, Eumenes shook his head.

"Aye, sometimes 'tis hard to break old ways. You looked perplexed just now as you would when young when I would catch you at some great thought and ruffle your hair telling you not to be so serious, for the Gods have given us much to delight us."

"Well, they forgot this day, I think. I see little to delight me." He sighed as he went over the list a final time. "I dislike such work as this, trials and sending men to their deaths. And, do not tell me it is the work of the Gods, oh, I honor them, indeed I do, but I believe as Aristotle taught me that we must be responsible for our own actions."

"Aye, and impiety is among them."

"And so is the slaying of another without cause. 'Twas no battle, but the work of men with their bellies full of wine and superstition. We've seen that often enough. It sickens me."

"Aye, and it is a good thing. It will keep you humble." Alexander grinned slightly as he thanked a page for the plate of olives and bread he set before him.

"I suppose," He mumbled as his thoughts wandered to what business the day still held for him. He would like to have drilled with his Horse, but knew they would do so without him. There was too much that needed his attention this particular day. He sighed deeply. "Remind me, again, Eumenes why I wanted to be king, general aye, but king, what madness overtook me?"

""Twas not so much a madness, as necessity, as we forced it on you, and you, being enamoured of war and conquest, your father's heir, and the only man the army would follow, did nothing to convince us that we should refuse it you." The older man set himself upon the table and studied his king. "Besides the gods have seen fit that you should rule, who are we, little men all, to say them nay?"

"Little men, all, hardly that, ha! I fight among Titans in my ranks, Hermaeous of Amphilpolis, Ajax, son of Demosthenes, Prometheus, son of Dexapos, and many others. I am the least of them."

"_You_, are a great liar." Hephaistion entered the tent and laughing slapped Alexander on the back.

"Ah, well, my father would say it is the blood of my Mother that brings this out in me. What say you?" He grinned at Hephaistion who had perched on a nearby camp stool and was stealing the olives off Alexander's plate.

"I have said; now leave me to eat my olives in peace."

"You see how everything is taken from me? I cannot even enjoy a meal in peace, nay, I must eat hurriedly as does the meanest solider lest my food is taken from me before I can get it to my mouth."

Several hours later, long after the rise of the Evening Star, and most of the camp slept, Alexander stood outside his tent. The Seven stood in attendance about him. Not a word was spoken. He looked into the night sky, watching the starry constellations and the glitter of Artemis as she walked the heavens in her solitary splendour. He felt he could hear the thoughts of the men about him, as they knew his, all were as one centered on the sacrificial cleansing of the Army. The scent of blood and smoke from the sacrifice still lingered in the air. The offering had been accepted, and he had watched with Aristander by his side, as the blue smoke wreathed the vast crowd of men and spiralled its way heavenward.

In his mind he could still see the great flood of shining wine used to douse the flames, still hear the prayers he had offered on behalf of the Army. "I pray you Father Zeus, Apollo, Athena and Poseidon; lift the stain of impiety from this assemblage of men. Punish those who have caused this desicration but spare in your benevolent wisdom and mercy those who come before you and beseech your forgiveness." His heart felt bitter and cold, and his mind raced though he tried to quiet it. The morrow would bring more bloodshed, more bitterness. He sighed, feeling very small.

He turned and stepped inside. The lamps were lit against the darkness. He wished Hephaistion were not on duty this night. He needed his comfort.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Needs Met, FIVE

Continues directly following part Four. It is the night before the trial of the Thessalians accused of impiety. Alexander has a very bad night.

* * *

Alexander jerked upright out of sleep and shuddered at the reverberation of a cry ringing in his ears. Footsteps quickened from the outer perimeter of his tent and in the outer room and carried frantic shouting toward him.

"Alexander!"

He sank back down with a groan, waving his hand as four men arms at the ready, the horsehair of their helms swaying entered his chamber. "'Tis nothing, a bad dream." He closed his eyes, lay quiet a moment then opened them. "I am well, do not worry."

"You were shouting like a man besieged by the Erinyes. Such dreams, as you know are not mere dreams but torments bringing ill omens. Shall I send for Aristander?" Leonnatus asked.

Alexander shook his head. "Nay, for I cannot recall what it was I dreamed. What did I call out?"

"You were crying out to Athena for mercy." Hephaistion answered and turned as Ptolemy entered the bedchamber. They stood a moment together as word was passed on to the outer guard that the king was well.

"I am well enough. When does the first watch come on?" Alexander directed his question to Hephaistion.

"Several hours, 'tis the full of night." The rest was unspoken but each man knew the king's wish. Alexander sighed and threw back the blanket from his bed. The other men resumed their places while Hephaistion stood guard with his back to the door his eyes never leaving Alexander's face.

"Is the camp quiet?"

"Aye," Hephaistion shook his head in affirmation.

"I will sit a while and take some wine." Alexander strode about while a page was summoned from the outer chamber and wine was fetched. He sat idling thrumming his fingers against the wood frame of his bed while speaking quietly with Hephaistion. When the wine was brought he drank it slowly.

The night wore on, finally relieved by the first watch in the hour just before day break, Hephaistion put down his spear, shield and removed his helmet. He yawned and splashed some water on his face and sat on the edge of the bed next to Alexander. Their voices rose and fell softly stirring the stillness about them but a little.

"Lie back. You have had just as long day as I, longer even, for I have not had to stand watch for hours on end on top of the rest of my duties."

"I do not carry the fate of twelve men on my conscience, Alexander. I'll not allow your rest or thoughts to be disturbed this night, but act as guardian to them. The gods would be harsh with me did I fail in this."

"Aye, and I am thankful for your counsel and the comfort of your presence." Peritas appeared suddenly, and padded slowly into the room and sank down with a great sigh next to Hephaistion's feet on the carpeting. Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance.

"Zeus gives his omen of the day before us." Hephaistion spoke softly as he listened to the rumbling that seemed to near with every passing moment. He stroked the cool, silky fur of the sleeping dog that rested his large head upon his sandal clad foot.

"Aye, and I fear it is an ill one, only Peritas sleeps soundly." Alexander moaned and turned over wrestling for a moment with the pillow beneath his head. Hephaistion's hand came down gently upon his forehead brushing back the sweat dampened curls.

"Sleep a little, I'll not leave but will watch until you rise."

"I cannot and will not sleep. I feel a terrible uneasiness within. I hate such as this day brings. It serves nothing good, trial and execution both are bad for moral. It is too soon after victory for such a thing to occur. This carries an ill fate, it tastes of defeat. I'll eat nothing nor sit at peace until the sun has set on this day, and this duty finished."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Needs Met, Final

Picks up right after Part five. Finally, after the unpleasant business of the day, Alexander gets a change to rest with Hephaistion by his side.

* * *

The ground that spread before Alexander's feet was bloodstained and stunk with the stench of death, but not from battle, a different kind of death had held the day. Today he had played a role he disliked intensely, that of Executioner. Twelve men had gone to meet the Ferryman. He had seen the corpses given their rites as due them, and given orders for the place to be cleansed. The execution site was always outside the major perimeter of the camp's boundaries. It had been fortunate when the camp's site had been located weeks ago, that this stony ground seemed to exist alone surrounded by a ring of small rocky outcroppings of scrubby trees and sand. He had walked the camp afterward, for hours spending time with as many men as possible. Many had been deeply upset by the day's events and only he could offer the reassurance they required.

Finally, much later, more than two hours after the third watch had come on, he and Hephaistion sat at small talk sharing a couch and quiet supper.

"At times I feel I have no more right to pass judgment upon anyone else for who can say that I, may not act upon such an impious action one day myself. The Gods trick us out, Hephaistion, ever ready to test our strength, love and devotion. Today, though I did my duty, I feel sadly wanting." He sighed deeply and leaned to the side resting his head on the couch's frame. The cup in his hands was empty, but he did not beckon for it to be refilled. Instead he set it aside. He had no interest in merriment of any sort, and the coming night yawned before him inviting nothing of peace in its blackness, but rather mocked a mind that could not find harmony within itself.

"Stay with me, I need your comfort." He turned rubbing Hephaistion's shoulders while laughing softly, derisively. "I am always asking for my own needs to be met, but what of yours? You must be weary through. You have had scare a full night's sleep in two days. No, seek your bed you have done the work of two men at least and your wound is not healing properly. I would that you see Philip about this. I order you to your bed. There I have given my order, obey it."

"Nay," Hephaistion smiled as he stroked Alexander's face and grabbed his hand up in his holding it tightly. "I'll be with you it is where I belong, especially when you have need of me."

"I...I feel at such times as this I have so many needs. I have no right to ask..."

"Oh, Alexander, come...do not." Hephaistion wrapped his strong arms about his friend and gently wiped away the tears sliding down the sun browned face before his. "Do not trouble yourself so. Finish your meal, for you too need your strength and then to bed. Sleep would be a blessing for us both, but should it not come, I will be there by your side. You need not face the darkness alone."

Finis


End file.
